The Guardian
by EveBB
Summary: Johnny fights Purdy on the guardianship


THE DEAD ZONE  
  
"THE GUARDIAN"  
  
Written by Penname: DeadZoneFern  
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
JOHNNY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Purdy is putting away papers in an attaché case.   
  
PURDY  
  
If you have any other questions about your trust assets, just give me a call.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
You seem to have managed them very well. I have no complaints [implied: about the investments].  
  
Doorbell rings.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
That will be Bruce for my physical therapy session. He's bringing over his new patient as an exercise buddy for me. He says I'm too reclusive.   
  
INT. OF FOYER  
  
Johnny opens door. Bruce is standing with Silas. Silas, in his early 30's, has an innocent, puppy-dog look.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Hi, Johnny.   
  
(sees Purdy in the background; he nods)   
  
Reverend.   
  
(Back to Johnny)   
  
I told you about Silas Carter. He hurt his leg in an accident too. I thought that you two might enjoy working out together.  
  
Silas shakes Johnny's hand, triggering a vision.  
  
CLOSE ON CRATE, HOISTED IN AIR, FALLING ONTO VIEWER - VISION  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
Johnny is startled, but he shakes off the vision to focus on Silas, who begins speaking.  
  
SILAS  
  
Thanks for letting me come over. Bruce speaks about you all the time. Says you work really hard to strengthen your leg as much as possible.  
  
JOHNNY   
  
(surprised)  
  
Bruce never tells me that! He's always complaining that I don't try hard enough! Please come on in.  
  
JOHNNY'S LIVING ROOM  
  
Johnny introduces Purdy to Silas.  
  
PURDY  
  
I'll leave you gentlemen alone. I just have to make a quick call before I leave. Johnny, I'll see you soon.  
  
Johnny nods, and he, Bruce and Silas EXIT, leaving Purdy to use the phone.  
  
EXERCISE ROOM   
  
Bruce supervises as Johnny is on a treadmill and Silas straddles an exercise bike.  
  
SILAS   
  
Johnny, actually I've been very eager to meet you. I have a favor to ask and I'd like to get it out of the way  
  
so that it's not hanging over me anymore.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
(trying to be patient, but a bit annoyed; it's happening again)  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
SILAS  
  
I was hoping you might be able to use your...abilities...to help find my niece. A few years ago, my sister-in-law ran away with Emily and went into hiding. I don't blame her - she was trying to escape my brother who was...abusive.   
  
This is hard for Silas to admit.  
  
SILAS  
  
My brother died a few months ago. Now, my mother has cancer. It is her dying wish to see her only grandchild again. However, we have no way to find Emily.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(sympathetically) Can't you contact the police?  
  
SILAS  
  
The police won't help us. Emily's with her mother and we have no reason to believe she's in any danger. She would be about 8 years old now.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
That's the same age as JJ, the son of a friend of mine. (A beat) Do you have something of Emily's you want me to touch to see if I can find her?  
  
Silas reaches into his pants pocket and withdraws a necklace. He hands it to Johnny.  
  
SILAS  
  
Here's a necklace of hers. My brother told me he pulled it off Emily the night he caught up with her and his wife. They were able to get away from him that night and he was never able to find them after that.  
  
Johnny touches the necklace.  
  
INT. OF A ROOM, MOSTLY OBSCURED - VISION   
  
Johnny is standing behind a little girl, who is crying, and cringing away from a man.  
  
CHILD  
  
Please, Daddy! Don't hit me. Leave me alone!  
  
Man's (we will learn it's Frank) arm is raised; he has obviously just finished hitting the child. Woman rushes in from corner of the room, and pulls man's arm down, restraining him. (Frank wears a distinctive ring on his right hand; this will be important later.)  
  
WOMAN  
  
Leave her alone, Frank!  
  
Frank reaches out and yanks necklace off of the child's neck. The scene is then frozen while Johnny looks around the room, and out the window, which has bars on it, to try to identify the location of the place.   
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
SILAS  
  
(eagerly) What did you see?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I saw what you mean when you say your brother was "abusive."   
  
SILAS  
  
(sadly) He was always hot-tempered and violent.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
I think I recognized where Emily was last when your brother caught up with your sister-in-law and her. It looked like the Lafayette tenement.  
  
SILAS  
  
(aghast) The Lafayette tenement. That's a hang out for druggies and prostitutes. (a beat) Alice must have really been desperate to go there. (a beat) Can you see anything else?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
No...just (hesitates to say)...I had a vague sense that Emily was still in danger. I'm sorry.   
  
BRUCE  
  
Johnny, how about visiting the Lafayette tenement? You know how, sometimes, you are able to see things from a room where people once were.  
  
Johnny looks doubtful.  
  
SILAS  
  
That's a great idea, Bruce. Johnny, I know it's a lot to ask, but it's the only thing I can think to do. The Lafayette tenement is not that far away - only about a half an hour.   
  
Purdy ENTERS.  
  
PURDY  
  
Hi. I came to say goodbye again and I couldn't help overhearing. Were you asking Johnny to go to the Lafayette tenement?   
  
(Silas nods)   
  
Johnny can't go there - it's too dangerous!   
  
(Purdy has made a mistake in speaking for Johnny and acting as if he (Purdy) could tell Johnny what to do.)  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(his back up)  
  
That's my decision, Gene. (To Silas) I'll go.  
  
PURDY  
  
At least take Walt with you for protection!  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Walt's not my guardian!  
  
PURDY  
  
No, I am. (A beat) (Regrouping) Johnny, I'm not saying don't help this man. I'm just saying you can't go off to the Lafayette tenement without some protection.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I can take care of myself.   
  
BRUCE  
  
(nods; tries to lighten the atmosphere by treating this as a joke)  
  
Don't worry, Reverend. I'll make sure no harm comes to our charge, here.   
  
PURDY  
  
Bruce, with all due respect, you are hardly a sufficient bodyguard. Johnny, against my better judgment, I've respected your wish not to have a bodyguard. But, this is going too far. I must insist that you take protection with you to this place.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(angrily) You must "insist"?! It's not for you to say.  
  
(A beat.)  
  
PURDY  
  
Yes, Johnny. It is. I cannot in good conscience stay silent and ignore this risk to your safety. As your guardian, I forbid you to go.  
  
Johnny is dumbfounded. Off looks.  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
BANNERMAN KITCHEN - DAY  
  
Johnny is at table drinking coffee; Walt and Sarah are listening.  
  
JOHNNY   
  
(in mid-conversation)  
  
It's something I should have done a long time ago. It's bad enough he's trustee of my money; I feel like a teenager who has to ask for allowance. But, when he starts thinking he has any say in my decisions, he's crossed over the line.  
  
WALT  
  
I can come with you to the Lafayette tenement.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Thanks, but that's not the point.   
  
SARAH   
  
(exchanging looks with Walt; in a doubtful voice)  
  
So, you're going to try to end the guardianship?   
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yes.   
  
SARAH   
  
Johnny, Reverend Purdy is a very powerful and influential man. Are you sure it's wise to take him on? It's not as if he's been a problem before.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
Well, he's a problem now.  
  
SARAH  
  
But, Johnny, he's right. You should have a bodyguard. (Off Johnny's   
  
infuriated look) You've already been kidnapped once and you were almost burnt at the stake! You don't want to be in that kind of danger again.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(tightly) This is not about whether I have a bodyguard or not. It's about Gene thinking he has the right to tell me what to do. When I was growing up, he was always butting in where he didn't belong and he's doing it now.  
  
SARAH  
  
Gene has helped you!   
  
JOHNNY  
  
When it didn't interfere with his precious Faith Heritage Alliance or when he sees something in it for him.  
  
SARAH  
  
(hesitates, then tentatively)  
  
You were always a bit...jealous of him because of his relationship with your mother. Are you sure this isn't just a reaction to that?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I was not jealous! And, no, this is not some lingering...Oedipal complex.  
  
JJ enters kitchen and pulls up a chair to reach a glass in a high cabinet.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Hey, JJ! Come on down from there! That's dangerous.  
  
JJ throws Johnny a "who are you to tell me what to do?" look.   
  
WALT  
  
JJ. He's right. Come on down.  
  
JJ scrambles down from the chair. There's an awkward silence as it sinks in that JJ listens to Walt but not Johnny. [Note: parallel friction between "fathers" and "sons."]  
  
WALT  
  
(trying to change the subject a bit)  
  
If Gene won't agree to dissolve the guardianship voluntarily, you're going to court?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
It won't come to that. Gene won't want to be seen on the outs with me. Once he realizes how serious I am, he'll back down.  
  
Walt accidently brushes Johnny, as Walt goes past to put his own coffee cup in the sink.  
  
BANNERMAN LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - VISION  
  
Purdy speaking with Walt and Sarah [implied: about guardianship hearing].  
  
PURDY  
  
Don't you think he sometimes acts...precipitously?  
  
WALT  
  
Hey, it's his life.  
  
PURDY (to Sarah)  
  
I know you worry about him.   
  
SARAH  
  
Yes...(trails off)  
  
PURDY  
  
You know I haven't interfered with Johnny's decisions in the past. But I can't stand silently by and let him act recklessly.   
  
SARAH  
  
Are you asking us to testify against Johnny? We can't do that.  
  
PURDY  
  
I understand. But, I want you to realize that I have to do what I think is best.  
  
VISION ENDS  
  
RESUME  
  
JOHNNY  
  
On second thought, I think I better get myself a good attorney. Do you know anyone?  
  
WALT  
  
I can ask around.  
  
JOHNNY   
  
If it does come to a fight, you'll both back me, right? (challenging)  
  
SARAH/WALT   
  
(together; surprised that Johnny would ask)  
  
Of course!  
  
INT. PURDY OFFICE AT FAITH HERITAGE ALLIANCE - DAY  
  
Purdy hangs up the telephone. Camera moves and reveals that Mike Kennedy is in room.   
  
PURDY  
  
So, Johnny is trying to dissolve the guardianship. (a beat) Mike, I want you to make sure that that doesn't happen.  
  
KENNEDY  
  
Why do you care, Gene? He's not challenging Vera Smith's will.  
  
PURDY  
  
(annoyed) This is about Johnny. He needs me, whether he knows it or not. He needs Faith Heritage Alliance.  
  
KENNEDY  
  
Are you sure you don't mean that Faith Heritage Alliance needs Johnny?  
  
Interestingly, Purdy does not necessarily refute what Kennedy has said.  
  
PURDY  
  
God has charged me with protecting Johnny and I'll do it, whether Johnny fights me or not. "[I]n everything we must seek and do the will of God." St. Basil.   
  
KENNEDY  
  
We'll want Kent Porter to represent you. He's the leading authority on family law in the State. He can run circles around other attorneys.  
  
PURDY  
  
Fine. (a beat) Also, when we find out what judge will be hearing this case, it might be prudent to ensure that we possess a measure of ... goodwill.   
  
Off looks.   
  
JOHNNY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
JOHNNY is speaking with DANA and BRUCE. They have been discussing Johnny's decision to terminate the guardianship.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
We're scheduled for a hearing next week. My attorney told me that it would be unheard of for the Judge to impose a guardian on an adult who is clearly rational.   
  
DANA  
  
Just keep in mind that Gene has retained Kent Porter as his attorney. Porter has some pretty impressive credentials.   
  
BRUCE  
  
So what?  
  
DANA  
  
It means that Gene's pulling out the big guns on this. He's playing to win.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I'm surprised at Gene -- I didn't think he'd fight me over this. What does he get out of being my guardian?  
  
DANA  
  
(cynically) You're his franchise, Johnny. Funding for Faith Heritage Alliance has skyrocketed since you have become more famous. Attendance at their functions is up. You've energized the Alliance.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
You think he's doing this just to keep me as a...mascot for Faith Heritage?  
  
DANA  
  
What else? By the way, Gene knew I was stopping by to see you today and he asked me to give you your monthly statement. (dryly) Guess he didn't think you'd want him to deliver it.  
  
She hands Johnny a package of papers, which triggers a vision.  
  
INT. OF PURDY'S OFFICE AT FAITH HERITAGE ALLIANCE - VISION  
  
Purdy is speaking with Mike Kennedy.  
  
KENNEDY  
  
Judge Caldwell is a longtime Judge, considered to be basically fair, but persuadable.  
  
PURDY  
  
How do we "persuade" him to look favorably on my guardianship?  
  
KENNEDY  
  
Well, the Judge's girlfriend is a grade school teacher. I think we can arrange for Judy Kane to be this year's recipient of the Helena Graham award, and the honorarium that comes with it.  
  
PURDY  
  
Won't the Judge recuse himself?  
  
KENNEDY  
  
That's the beauty of this. He doesn't realize that anyone knows about his relationship with Ms. Kane. She's waiting for a divorce to become final, so they've been discreet.   
  
PURDY  
  
Thank you, Mike. I would prefer to have a more definitive arrangement, but if this is the best we can do...  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Dana, has the winner of the Helena Graham award been announced yet?  
  
Dana is surprised at the seemingly random question.  
  
DANA  
  
Why, yes. A local teacher, Judy Kane, won. It was announced just last week.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Your paper might find it interesting that Ms. Kane is the girlfriend of Judge Caldwell - the Judge who is scheduled to hear my guardianship case.  
  
BRUCE/DANA  
  
No shit?!/Really?!   
  
BRUCE  
  
Isn't that illegal or something?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Gene will just claim he was unaware of the connection, of course.  
  
DANA  
  
But, Judge Caldwell won't like how this will look to the public. He'll step aside and you'll get another judge.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
You were right, Dana. Gene is certainly playing hardball.  
  
BRUCE  
  
But, you'll win, Johnny.  
  
DANA  
  
You bet. (Her tone is less assured)  
  
BRUCE  
  
You know, with all this going on, Silas has been pretty upset that you haven't been able to help him.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I will. This hearing will be over soon and then we'll go to the Lafayette tenement.   
  
Bruce takes Emily's necklace out of his pocket.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Silas asked me to give this to you. He wants you to hold on to it.  
  
When Bruce hands the necklace to Johnny, it triggers a vision.  
  
CEMETERY - DAY - VISION  
  
Casket is being lowered into the ground. A priest stands silently, with assorted sad-faced funeral attendees. Silas stands solemnly, next to a sobbing old woman. On his other side is a young woman (whom we saw trying to stop Frank from hitting Emily in Johnny's previous vision). The young woman (who we will later learn is "Girlfriend") is distraught. She reaches out to the casket and calls:  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
Emily! Emily!  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Emily is in danger. I've got to help her. I just hope I'm not too late.  
  
The doorbell rings. They look at each other in surprise.  
  
DANA  
  
Were you expecting anyone?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
No.  
  
Johnny moves to the front door.  
  
INT. OF FOYER  
  
Johnny opens the door and there is a pretty woman standing there, professionally dressed, in her 30's.   
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
Johnny Smith? Hello. I am Evelyn Gleitman. I was appointed by the court to evaluate you in advance of your guardianship hearing. I hope now's a good time to speak?   
  
Johnny hesitates, but doesn't see a graceful way to object.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Sure. Please come on in.  
  
The Psychologist ENTERS the house, saying...  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
The gate at the bottom of your driveway was opened. So, I just came on up.   
  
DANA  
  
That was my fault; I left it open when I came in. (a beat) Well, I better be going. See you later, Johnny.  
  
BRUCE  
  
I'll be going, too. Bye!  
  
Dana and Bruce EXIT. Johnny escorts the Psychologist in to the living room.   
  
JOHNNY'S LIVING ROOM   
  
There are some papers strewn around on a coffee table and over the couch.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
I'm sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting any company...(realizing that Dana and Bruce were company) I mean, company that I have to clean up for. (trails off)  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
It's fine. The point of this visit is to see you in a relaxed setting, and just get to know you better. People are always a bit edgy when speaking to a psychologist. They feel as if they have to prove they're not crazy.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Well, in this case, that's true. I do have to prove to the Judge that I'm not crazy.  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
That's not quite right, Johnny. He just needs to be convinced that you can make reasonable decisions regarding your life. We're just going to talk and I'll look around a bit.   
  
She hands Johnny a piece of paper. As Johnny fades into a vision, in the background the Psychologist is saying...  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
You'll need to sign this paper before I leave.  
  
INT. OF BEDROOM - NIGHT - VISION  
  
Psychologist is dressed in baby doll lingerie, hair in pigtails, sucking a lollipop suggestively. She is speaking with a MAN whose back is to us. Johnny is viewing the scene as the man, so it is his back we see.  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
Haven't I been a good baby? Does "Daddy" want his baby to give him a cuddle?  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
It's tough to have a guardian, isn't it? You don't want to be treated as a baby, right?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(thinking of vision) A baby? No. No.  
  
Johnny is still holding the paper, and it triggers another vision.  
  
INT. OF SAME BEDROOM - CONTINUATION OF VISION  
  
Psychologist is still dressed in baby doll lingerie, but lollipop is gone. Her arms are now wrapped around neck of MAN/JOHNNY, whose back we see.  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
I've been a b-a-a-d baby, Daddy. I need to be punished.   
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
Johnny is choking/sputtering, thrown by the visions.  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
Are you okay?  
  
She reaches a hand out to Johnny, to touch him, and he quickly moves out of reach. Her hand awkwardly drops away.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(hastily) I'm fine. ... Can I get you something to drink?  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
(looking at him curiously) Some water would be nice.  
  
They move to the kitchen.  
  
INT. OF JOHNNY'S KITCHEN  
  
Johnny moves around the kitchen, pouring a glass of water. Handing it to the Psychologist triggers another vision.  
  
INT. OF SAME BEDROOM - CONTINUATION OF VISION   
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
I'm at your mercy.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
It's hard to be at the mercy of someone else, isn't it?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(thrown by vision) Uh huh.   
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
So, (trying again) you like to be in control?  
  
She takes a sip of water, and done, hands the glass back to Johnny, triggering another vision.  
  
INT. OF SAME BEDROOM - CONTINUATION OF VISION   
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
I'm in your power. You have complete control.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
JOHNNY  
  
No. No. I don't need to be in control. I can share.  
  
As Johnny puts glass in sink, and leans on counter, he triggers a vision of BRUCE.  
  
JOHNNY'S KITCHEN - VISION  
  
BRUCE  
  
When you see the psychologist, just be smooth.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(repeating) Smooth.  
  
Psychologist throws Johnny a questioning look. She brushes by him and triggers a vision.  
  
INT. OF SAME BEDROOM - CONTINUATION OF VISION   
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
So you want to be in charge? (pause; walks slowly, hips rolling, toward MAN/JOHNNY) Well, you take charge. Come and put your baby to bed.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
And you want to be in charge?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(swallowing) Yes.  
  
Psychologist walks toward Johnny (recalling the scene from vision just ended). Has the vision has come to life?  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
Well, shall we?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(shocked, thinks she's propositioning him)  
  
What?!  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
Shall we see the rest of the house?  
  
She throws him a confused look (she obviously thinks he's acting oddly) as she walks past him, into the interior of the house. Johnny follows.  
  
INT. OF JOHNNY'S HOUSE  
  
Psychologist walks through the house.  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
This is a beautiful house.  
  
She points to the basement door, which leads to the room Johnny has the Stillson research.   
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
Can I see down there?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
No! No! That's...just a place where I keep tools and things. (obvious lie) Let me show you around the rest of the house.  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
(looking at Johnny sideways) Johnny, is everything okay? You seem a bit distracted and anxious.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I'm...just a little concerned about this hearing.  
  
Psychologist pats Johnny, triggering a vision.  
  
INT. OF SAME BEDROOM - CONTINUATION OF VISION   
  
Psychologist is now in bed, straddling the prone MAN/JOHNNY, who is half-undressed. She is holding a chocolate syrup bottle, about to pour it on him and engage in kinky sex.  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
Just relax and enjoy.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
(Repeating words from the vision) Just relax.   
  
Johnny smiles weakly. As Psychologist pats Johnny again, it triggers yet another vision.  
  
INT. OF SAME BEDROOM - CONTINUATION OF VISION   
  
Time has elapsed and the MAN (face obscured) is getting dressed. Johnny is watching, no longer in the body of the Man. The Psychologist is in bed, shoulders bare above the covers.   
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
So, when will I see you again?  
  
MAN  
  
It would probably be a good idea to wait until after the hearing.  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
(pouting) I'll miss you.  
  
MAN  
  
I'll miss you, too. But, it's important that the Judge doesn't find out that you know me.  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
How could he?  
  
MAN  
  
You'll make sure the report shows that Johnny needs a guardian, right?  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
Don't worry. By the time I'm done, the Judge will wonder why Reverend Purdy allows Johnny out without a keeper.  
  
Man laughs and turns around, showing his face for the first time. We see it is MIKE KENNEDY.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
Johnny is stunned. He pulls away from the Psychologist and stares at her accusatorily.  
  
PSYCHOLOGIST  
  
What?!  
  
JOHNNY  
  
When you see Mike Kennedy, tell him I said hi.  
  
Psychologist is speechless with shock. Off looks.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:  
  
JOHNNY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Johnny is watching television.  
  
MALE NEWS ANCHOR  
  
In the leading news tonight, well-known psychic Johnny Smith is headed to court tomorrow in an attempt to end the guardianship of Reverend Purdy, spiritual leader of the Faith Heritage Alliance.   
  
FEMALE NEWS ANCHOR  
  
This case had taken an unusual turn last week when it was learned that this year's recipient of the Faith Heritage Alliance Helena Graham award was coincidentally the girlfriend of Benedict Caldwell, the Judge scheduled to hear the Smith case.   
  
MALE NEWS ANCHOR  
  
Judge Caldwell recused himself from the case, stating publicly that he wished to avoid any perception of undue influence. Judge Stephen Anast is now scheduled to hear the case.  
  
FEMALE NEWS ANCHOR  
  
One can only wonder if Mr. Smith has been able to predict the outcome of tomorrow's hearing? (Laugh)  
  
Johnny turns off the television.  
  
FRONT OF COURTHOUSE - MORNING.  
  
Johnny, Sarah, Walt, Bruce and lawyer (Braxton Cooke) exit limo at the stairs of the courthouse, packed with media.   
  
REPORTERS  
  
(shouting over each other)  
  
Johnny, do you think you'll win today? Do you think Purdy is stealing from you?   
  
Johnny is taken aback by this question; he hadn't realized that some people might construe his request to terminate the guardianship as an attack on Purdy. Johnny ignores the reporters and goes into courthouse.  
  
INT. SMALL COURTROOM  
  
Johnny is facing the Judge, standing behind a table in front of the Judge's bench. His attorney, Braxton Cooke [referred to here as LAWYER], is standing beside him. To his right, sitting at a similar table, are Reverend Purdy and Kent Porter, Purdy's attorney [referred to here as HOTSHOT ATTORNEY]. Walt, Sarah, and Bruce are sitting in the pews behind Johnny's table. Mike Kennedy is sitting in the pews behind Purdy's table. A BAILIFF is off to one side; a COURT REPORTER is seated in front of the Judge's bench, quietly typing away.  
  
JUDGE ANAST  
  
Johnny Smith. We are here today to review your petition to terminate Reverend Purdy's guardianship. At your request, this is a closed hearing. You have selected Mr. Braxton Cooke to represent you. Is this correct?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yes, Your Honor.  
  
JUDGE  
  
You are here of your own free will and have retained Mr. Cooke voluntarily, and under no duress?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yes, Your Honor.  
  
JUDGE  
  
Before we proceed, I want to state for the record that I have reviewed the report of the court-appointed psychologist.   
  
Hotshot Attorney stands up.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Your Honor will have noted that the report concludes that Johnny demonstrates troubling, erratic behavior.   
  
Lawyer stands up to rebut.  
  
LAWYER  
  
As Ms. Gleitman mentions in her report, she has a "close relationship" with Mike Kennedy, the general counsel for Faith Heritage Alliance. The report is impermissibly tainted by a conflict of interest.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Your Honor, neither Reverend Purdy nor Mr. Kennedy were aware that Ms. Gleitman had been appointed to evaluate Johnny. Surely her candor in disclosing the relationship with Mr. Kennedy validates the report.  
  
JUDGE  
  
Gentlemen. Gentlemen. Enough. Given the potential conflict here, I consider the report to be inconclusive. I will base my decision primarily on this hearing.   
  
Johnny shoots Purdy a triumphant look. Purdy doesn't react.  
  
JUDGE  
  
(to Lawyer/Cooke) You may proceed.  
  
LAWYER  
  
I call the Reverend Eugene Purdy.  
  
  
  
Time lapse; Purdy in mid-testimony.  
  
PURDY  
  
I have been charged by God and by Johnny's mother to look after him. I believe that Johnny needs a guardian, me, to guide him.  
  
LAWYER  
  
Do you believe Johnny to be incompetent?  
  
PURDY  
  
I believe Johnny needs to be protected. He is the target of intense public scrutiny. He needs to be protected from those who would exploit or abuse him. I am only concerned with Johnny's welfare.  
  
Time lapse. SARAH is now on stand, being questioned by Hotshot Attorney.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
So, he refused to speak with you or see you. He shut himself in his house alone for weeks on end. Were you concerned about his behavior?   
  
FLASH to scene from "Destiny"   
  
Sarah is on phone saying to Johnny, "So you don't want to speak to me?"  
  
RESUME  
  
SARAH  
  
Of course, I was concerned.  
  
Time lapse. BRUCE is now on stand, being questioned by HOTSHOT ATTORNEY.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
You kidnapped Johnny to take him to an intervention. You must have felt desperate and worried for your friend.  
  
FLASH to scene from "The Storm"   
  
Bruce has Johnny in car, having "kidnapped" him.  
  
RESUME  
  
BRUCE  
  
Yes, I was worried about him.  
  
Time lapse. WALT is now on stand, being questioned by HOTSHOT ATTORNEY.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
At times, Johnny takes reckless chances, endangering his life?  
  
WALT  
  
Yes, but some would say the same thing about me!  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Mr. Bannerman, I'd like you to recall the time the Markoff child was kidnapped. Johnny learned where the kidnapper was holding the boy and he went to the site without telling you. Did you think Johnny should have tried to tackle a kidnapper on his own?  
  
FLASH to end scene from "The Valley of the Shadow"   
  
Johnny holding child as he leaves the bank vault.  
  
RESUME  
  
WALT  
  
(casting an apologetic glance at Johnny) No. I thought he should have told me what he knew. (a beat) Look. Johnny is a good man. He tries to help where he can.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
No one is disputing Johnny's good intentions. Just his ability to make responsible decisions. [Note: this tracks some of the language from the statute]   
  
Time elapse; Johnny is on the stand, being questioned by Cooke, his LAWYER.  
  
LAWYER  
  
So, you live by yourself, make all the fundamental decisions regarding your life, and can easily identify situations that might harm yourself or others?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
LAWYER  
  
No further questions, Your Honor.  
  
JUDGE  
  
Before we continue, we'll take a short break.  
  
Everyone rises as the Judge EXITS. Everyone mills around chatting. Hotshot Attorney brushes Johnny's arms as Johnny walks by, on the way to his seat, triggering a vision.   
  
SAME COURTROOM - VISION  
  
Johnny is on the stand being questioned by Hotshot Attorney. Hotshot Attorney hands Johnny a gun.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Johnny, could I ask you to please take a look at this?  
  
Johnny takes the gun and it triggers a vision (in other words a vision within a vision). We see Johnny react to the vision, but not the vision itself. Johnny is thrown back in his chair and he shakes violently.  
  
JUDGE  
  
Mr. Smith! Mr. Smith! Are you okay?  
  
Johnny does not answer.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Your Honor. I don't believe Johnny can hear you. He's in the middle of a vision and cannot control what is happening to him.  
  
Johnny comes out of vision, shaking his head to clear it.  
  
JUDGE  
  
Mr. Smith. Are you all right?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yes, sir.   
  
JUDGE  
  
(thoroughly spooked) Well, I think we can end this hearing right now. I've seen enough: the guardianship continues.  
  
Judge bangs gavel and rises to leave. Case closed.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
Johnny turns to his attorney and says urgently.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Porter is going to ask me to look at a gun. You've got to object!  
  
LAWYER  
  
Are you sure? Why would he do that?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
He wants the Judge to witness me having a vision. You've got to stop him.  
  
LAWYER  
  
Okay. Don't worry.  
  
Judge enters courtroom and the hearing resumes. Johnny takes the stand, and Hotshot Attorney approaches. Throughout scene, Hotshot Attorney calls Johnny's by his first name, and speaks softly, treating Johnny as emotionally fragile.   
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Johnny, I cannot begin to imagine how you felt to wake up from a coma, find out that your mother is dead, your fiancée married to another man, and that you possessed incredible new abilities.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
(dryly) It was a shock.   
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY   
  
You can be forgiven for feeling overwhelmed at times by the burden of your responsibilities. By the glare of the public spotlight.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(in a hostile tone of voice) I can manage.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
But last year, didn't you find that you could no longer cope? After the increase in publicity, following your prediction of the Cathy's Steakhouse fire, didn't you decide to run away?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
But I didn't.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY   
  
Did you feel your life was out of control?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I was trying to regain control.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
At that time, didn't you ask Reverend Purdy to bring order to your life by handling your mail, your security, your fans, your fame?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yes.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Has Reverend Purdy's assistance been helpful to you?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(grudgingly) Yes.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Okay. (a beat) A few months ago, a friend of yours, Kate Moore, died in a car accident. (This is a reference to the episode, "Playing God"; Johnny nods) Did you suffer from depression as a result? Blaming yourself for being unable to save her?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Of course, I was depressed!  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
And, as we heard your friends mention earlier, you locked yourself in your house for weeks, refusing to see or speak with them?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yes.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
What did your friends do as a result?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
You know already. They staged an intervention.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
An intervention. They must have been quite concerned.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(bursts out, pointing at Purdy) It was his idea.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Yes. It was. And, after the intervention, did you become less reclusive? Did you start leaving your house more?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yes.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
So, the intervention worked.   
  
Hotshot Attorney walks over to a side table, near the court reporter, and lifts a gun which has an exhibit tag dangling from the trigger. He brings it back to the witness stand.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Johnny, could I ask you to please take a look at this?  
  
Johnny looks at Lawyer, who stands up.  
  
LAWYER  
  
Your Honor, I object. What is the meaning of this?  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Your Honor, to be candid, I was hoping that we might see Mr. Smith having a vision.  
  
LAWYER  
  
This hearing is not about forcing Mr. Smith to have visions. It's about Mr. Smith's ability to make life decisions for himself.   
  
JUDGE  
  
I agree. Objection sustained.  
  
Hotshot Attorney reluctantly puts down gun. Regroups.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Johnny, did you trust your mother?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(surprised at question)  
  
Yes, of course!  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Do you believe her judgment was sound?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yes!  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Your mother trusted Reverend Purdy to serve as your guardian in the event of her death. Do you question her appointment?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
No. Look, I have no issue with Gene in particular; I just don't want any guardian.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
In fact, didn't you tell Reverend Purdy that you had "no complaints" about his guardianship?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(remembering) Yes.   
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
(changing topic) Johnny, can you tell us what it is like when you have a vision?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I feel as if I'm in a movie in which sometimes I watch and sometimes I am a participant in the action.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
Johnny, do you ever have difficulty in distinguishing reality from fiction when you are in a vision?   
  
Johnny hesitates to answer. He glances at his attorney, hoping Lawyer will object; but, Lawyer is out-gunned by Hotshot Attorney.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
I remind you, Johnny, that you are under oath. Do you ever have difficulty in distinguishing reality from fiction when you are in a vision?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(answers reluctantly) Yes.  
  
HOTSHOT ATTORNEY  
  
So, Johnny, how do you know that you are not in a vision right now?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I (a beat) just do. (not convincing)   
  
Hotshot Attorney throws meaningful look to the Judge.   
  
Elapse time. Johnny and his attorney are standing behind the table. Everyone else is seated, leaning forward eagerly to hear. The Judge is about to hand down his order.  
  
JUDGE  
  
(speaking to Johnny)  
  
Mr. Smith. I am an admirer of your abilities. You have used your gift for good and I commend you for it. However, your very talents leave you vulnerable. By your own admission, you cannot always tell when you are experiencing a vision. That is alarming indeed.  
  
(Judge sighs; continues)  
  
Reverend Purdy has watched over your interests with care and integrity. It is, therefore, the judgment of this Court, that Reverend Purdy's guardianship shall be extended for the time being. We will be open to revisiting this decision in twelve months' time.  
  
Judge bangs gavel to end the session. He stands to leave and all those still seated rise. The Judge EXITS. There is silence is the courtroom. Off Johnny's stunned look...   
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
COURTROOM - CONTINUATION OF PREVIOUS SCENE  
  
Sarah, Walt and Bruce all huddle together, with various expressions of surprise or upset. Lawyer shakes his head in defeat and apologizes to Johnny. Purdy shakes Hotshot Attorney's hand and, turning to Mike Kennedy who is sitting behind him, shakes his hand, too. Purdy then crosses to Johnny.  
  
PURDY  
  
(softly) I am sorry we had to go through this. I would have given anything not to have had to fight you.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(bitterly) Anything? You could have just stepped down. But you didn't. (Shakes head in disbelief) I can't believe this!  
  
PURDY  
  
(changing topic) It's a media circus out there. When they learn the guardianship has been extended, they'll go wild. It's important that they don't paint you as... (trails off)  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Incompetent? Crazy?  
  
PURDY  
  
(Nods, not rising to the bait) I think it best if you come back to the Faith Heritage campus for the time being. (plows on before Johnny can interrupt) Just for a week or two, until the hysteria dies down. I can protect you better there and it will help send a message if you and I are seen together.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(sarcastically) What message is that, Gene?  
  
PURDY  
  
(evenly) That we are friends.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Friends. (Laughs bitterly)  
  
PURDY  
  
(solemnly) Yes, Johnny, friends.  
  
Purdy puts an arm on Johnny to lead him down aisle, out of courtroom. Triggers vision montage.  
  
INT. OF BEDROOM - VISION  
  
Purdy, looking into mirror standing behind teenage Johnny, teaching him to tie his tie. Morphs to...  
  
JOHNNY'S LIVING ROOM - VISION  
  
Purdy hugging adult Johnny on night before Johnny's accident. (From "Wheel of Fortune" episode)  
  
Morphs to...  
  
JOHNNY'S BEDSIDE IN HOSPITAL - VISION  
  
Purdy standing at Johnny's beside with Vera Smith (Johnny is in coma) - Purdy looks grave and a tear rolls down his cheek.   
  
END OF VISIONS  
  
RESUME  
  
Johnny is shaken and confused about Purdy's motives in continuing the guardianship. He looks blankly at Purdy. Bruce, Walt and Sarah tentatively try to approach Johnny but he shakes his head at them to wave them away. He wants to be left alone. Purdy leads Johnny from the courtroom.  
  
EXT. OF COURTHOUSE - DAY  
  
Bodyguards clear a path for Johnny and Purdy to a limo, waiting at bottom of courthouse steps.  
  
REPORTERS   
  
(shouting over each other)  
  
Is it true? Has the guardianship been extended? Johnny, how do you feel? Did the Judge question your sanity? Reverend Purdy, what do you think about the Judge's decision?   
  
Purdy and Johnny are close to the car.  
  
PURDY  
  
(to Johnny) Please, get in the car.   
  
Johnny hesitates, looks at the reporters, and then reluctantly obeys. Purdy turns to reporters before joining Johnny and says a quick sound bite.  
  
PURDY  
  
The Judge saw fit to extend the guardianship, as you have obviously heard. His decision was based solely on Johnny's best interests. We know that Johnny is special. The Judge wanted to ensure that Johnny is adequately protected and, under my guardianship, Johnny will be.  
  
Purdy gets into car, leaving reporters still trying to ask questions.   
  
INT. OF LIMO  
  
Silence stretches between Purdy and Johnny. Johnny looks out of window. After a while...  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Well, you got what you wanted.  
  
PURDY  
  
I assure you, I never "wanted" to handle matters this way. I had been...happy...that you and I were becoming closer, developing a warmer relationship over the last two years than we had when you were growing up.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
You expect me to believe you give a damn about that?  
  
PURDY  
  
Well, I do. I always regretted that we were never close.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
You're not my father, Gene.  
  
PURDY  
  
I never expected or wanted to replace your father, Johnny. I understood that befriending me made you feel disloyal to his memory and you resented my presence in your mother's life.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
That's not true.  
  
PURDY  
  
Yes, it is. But, since your ... awakening ... you need me. I know that you won't easily forgive me for today. But, I'll do anything I have to do to protect you, Johnny. Even from yourself.  
  
INT. FAITH HERITAGE ALLIANCE - SMALL CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Johnny is speaking with Dana, who has come to visit. He has just finished reading the paper she has brought. Headlines prominently state: "SMITH GUARDIANSHIP TO CONTINUE". Beneath the main headline, a smaller headline reads: "PURDY VOWS TO PROTECT PSYCHIC".  
  
DANA  
  
I wish I could have testified on your behalf.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I'm glad you didn't. I can just imagine what Porter would have said about the fact that I saw a room full of people when you and I were in bed together. (referring to the episode, "Dinner with Dana")  
  
DANA  
  
I spoke with Sarah, Walt, and Bruce. They're worried that you are angry with them.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I'm not. I saw how Porter twisted their words. He almost had me convinced I was incompetent.  
  
DANA  
  
Well, Gene has been working overtime on damage control. He was worried that the papers would paint you as unbalanced if he won the case. He can't have that, of course. Your value to him is based upon people taking you seriously, not thinking you're nuts.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yeah. I'm just nuts enough to need a guardian. Not nuts enough to matter otherwise.  
  
DANA  
  
So, far, he's managed to convince the papers that you are just an innocent, pure heart who needs the protection of a caring, but worldly minister of God in order to carry on your good works.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
DANA  
  
It's a good story, I'll give him that. One of my colleagues at work had the nerve to tell me that this was for your own good and that you just couldn't see how much you owed to Gene for taking such good care of you.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(disgusted) Yeah. Out of the goodness of his heart.  
  
FAITH HERITAGE ALLIANCE CAMPUS - DAY  
  
Bruce and Johnny are walking on a path.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
You should see the room I'm in. Gene pulled out all the stops to make it luxurious. It's obvious he's trying to win my forgiveness.   
  
BRUCE  
  
You'll be home soon. Then, we can figure out how to help Silas.  
  
Johnny pulls Emily's necklace from his wallet, where he has been keeping it. It triggers a repeat of vision he has had of her being buried.  
  
  
  
CEMETERY - DAY - VISION (REPEAT)  
  
Casket is being lowered into the ground. A priest stands silently, with assorted sad-faced funeral attendees. Silas stands solemnly, next to a sobbing old woman. On his other side is a young woman, "Girlfriend" (whom we saw trying to stop Frank from hitting Emily in a previous vision). She is distraught. She reaches out to the casket and calls:  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
Emily! Emily!  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
Johnny sees a passenger exit a taxi in front of the campus and has an idea.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I have to help Emily. You distract my "friends" over there (indicates two bodyguards watching him from a distance). I'll make for the cab and then you join me.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Are you sure?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I won't let Gene dictate to me. I don't care what the Court says.   
  
Bruce nods. He distracts the guards and then runs to jump into the cab as it pulls away with Johnny. The bodyguards run after them, but they're too late.   
  
INT. OF TAXI  
  
Bruce and Johnny laugh in the taxi.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(to driver) Lafayette tenement, please.  
  
EXT. OF LAFAYETTE TENEMENT - DAY  
  
Bruce and Johnny exit the taxi. They look up at seedy, abandoned building.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Silas should be here already. He was closer to this place than we were when I called from the cab.  
  
SILAS appears in the entrance and waves them in.  
  
  
  
INT. OF SEEDY BUILDING - DARK  
  
SILAS  
  
I couldn't believe it when you called. I thought that Reverend Purdy had you out of commission.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I've been re-commissioned.  
  
SILAS  
  
Well, this couldn't have come at a better time. We were just about to give up hope.  
  
BRUCE  
  
We?  
  
SILAS  
  
Yes, my brother, Frank and I.  
  
From the shadows, a man comes closer. It is FRANK. He is holding a gun, pointed at Johnny and Bruce.   
  
BRUCE  
  
This would be dead Frank?  
  
SILAS  
  
That's right.   
  
Off Bruce and Johnny's looks.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. OF SEEDY BUILDING - DARK - CONTINUATION OF PREVIOUS SCENE  
  
Silas quickly pats Johnny and Bruce down, and takes away their cell phones. His touching Johnny triggers a vision.  
  
STARK, BASEMENT ROOM (MAYBE IN LAFAYETTE TENEMENT) - VISION  
  
Frank is hoisting a crate into the air. Silas is positioning his leg below the crate.  
  
FRANK  
  
Just remember that a broken leg is a small price to pay for millions!  
  
SILAS  
  
Easy for you to say, I'm the one sacrificing my leg! This better work!  
  
Frank lets the crate fall and it plummets to the ground. (We can imagine it hitting Silas' leg.)  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
JOHNNY  
  
This was all a set-up? You hurt your leg deliberately? Why? (a beat, then realizes) To meet Bruce!   
  
SILAS  
  
That's right. I made sure I got Bruce as my physical therapist knowing that I would be able to meet you through him. It took a lot of planning, but the payoff is immense.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
What about Emily? And her mother? Was that all a lie?  
  
SILAS  
  
Oh, my sister-in-law tried to run away with Emily. But, Frank caught up with   
  
her. (with false regret) Sadly, Emily's mother is dead. I told you, my brother Frank has a terrible temper.  
  
  
  
JOHNNY  
  
But I saw Emily here, at the Lafayette tenement.  
  
SILAS  
  
Oh, Emily is here. I've been keeping her here to make sure that any vision you had of her would point you to this place. Pretty clever, huh?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yeah.  
  
FRANK  
  
We knew that you touched things and had visions about them. I took Emily here and gave her a necklace. I then hit her and yanked the necklace off her neck.   
  
SILAS  
  
We were hoping that you would see that vision, know Emily was here at the Lafayette tenement and you would come. And you did.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
But, who was the woman I saw?  
  
FRANK  
  
That's Terry, my girlfriend. She helps look after Emily.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
Well, you obviously wanted to get me here. Why?  
  
FRANK  
  
Because, about a year ago, a friend of ours, Freddy Gavano, discovered a new way to mix cocaine. It will be as revolutionary as crack was in the '80's. We will be rich beyond our wildest dreams once this hits the market.   
  
BRUCE  
  
What has this to do with Johnny?  
  
FRANK  
  
Unfortunately, Freddy was killed during a drug buy. When we saw a documentary about Johnny being able to see things, we realized that this was our only hope. Johnny is going to tell us how Freddy created the drug.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
How am I going to do that?  
  
SILAS  
  
By touching the equipment Freddy worked on.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
It doesn't always work that way.  
  
FRANK  
  
Well, you better hope it does. (ominously) For your sake.  
  
(a beat)  
  
SILAS  
  
Actually, we didn't expect you gentlemen to be coming by today, so we don't have the room set up yet. We're going to put you somewhere safe, while we get organized. You'll be meeting the famous Emily.  
  
Frank and Silas escort Bruce and Johnny from the room.   
  
INT. OF PURDY'S OFFICE AT FAITH HERITAGE   
  
Purdy is on the phone, speaking with Walt.  
  
PURDY  
  
He and Bruce just left here without the bodyguards. I'm pretty sure he'll head to the Lafayette tenement. It was the one thing I forbade him to do, so he'll head there to defy me.   
  
INT. OF SHERIFF'S OFFICE  
  
Walt is sitting at his desk, on the phone with Purdy.  
  
WALT  
  
Okay. If it will make you feel better, I'll run over there and make sure he doesn't get into trouble.  
  
PURDY  
  
It's more serious than you realize, Walt. I didn't tell Johnny, because we've been so caught up with the hearing that we've not had a chance to speak about this guy, Silas Carter. But, the background check I did on him was extremely disturbing.   
  
WALT  
  
What do you mean?  
  
PURDY  
  
Silas is a career criminal, mostly petty stuff. But, he has a brother, Frank, who's a dangerous character. There are rumors that he murdered his wife, although nothing was proven.   
  
Walt becomes more alert at this news.  
  
WALT  
  
I'll go right away to the Lafayette tenement and I'll take some men. (a beat) I hope you're wrong about this.  
  
INT. OF ROOM IN LAFAYETTE TENEMENT   
  
Johnny and Bruce enter the room, followed by Frank (holding the gun) and Silas. This is the room where Johnny saw the vision of Emily being hit. The room is sparsely furnished, with just a bed, a few toys to keep Emily occupied, a cheap TV. There are bars on the window. EMILY (who is referred to as CHILD) and TERRY (who is referred to as GIRLFRIEND) are sitting together on the bed, reading a book.   
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
(surprised) So, it worked. He's here.  
  
FRANK  
  
Yeah. And, you thought we were crazy. (a beat) We're going to leave him here for a little while. We need to get Freddy's equipment set up. We'll be back soon.  
  
Frank and Silas EXIT, locking the door behind them. Bruce and Johnny test the door, but it is steel and the lock is solid. Child and Girlfriend stare at Bruce and Johnny.  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
(finally) Hello. I'm Terry. I'm really sorry about this. I'm not involved. If there's anything I can do to help, I will.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
Do you know a way out of here?   
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
No. Frank made sure this room was secure when he decided to lock Emily here.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(softly) Hi, Emily.   
  
The little girl is obviously terrified and buries her head in Terry's lap. She mumbles something. At Johnny's questioning look, Girlfriend translates.  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
She's asking if you are Johnny Smith.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Yes, Emily. I am. I saw you in a "dream" and I came here to try to help you.  
  
Child looks up, angrily.  
  
CHILD  
  
You're the reason my father hits me and locks me in this room! He saw you on T.V. and that made him do these things to me. You're a bad man!   
  
At Johnny's stunned look, Girlfriend explains.  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
Frank has been getting pretty angry waiting for you to show up. He acts like it's Emily's fault you haven't come and he gets violent.   
  
BRUCE  
  
Hey, it's not Johnny's fault that her father is a mean son-of-a bitch!  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Bruce! (Johnny holds up his hand to quiet Bruce; turning to Emily) I'm really sorry that your father did those things to you. No one should hit a kid.  
  
CHILD  
  
It's all your fault. I hate you!  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
I've been worried that Frank was going to really hurt her if you didn't show up soon.   
  
BRUCE  
  
You knew what Frank and Silas were planning? (at Girlfriend's nod) Why didn't you contact the police?  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
What would I tell them? That Frank hit his kid? (sarcastically) That would really get their attention.   
  
BRUCE  
  
Why not tell the police that they were planning to kidnap Johnny?  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
I had no proof. They hadn't touched him. And, Frank would've dumped me if I told.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Why would that be such a big deal?   
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
You think I care about Frank? I would have walked out on him long ago if I could have. (She hugs the little girl close to her.) But, who would have protected Emily if I left?   
  
JOHNNY  
  
(Gently) Couldn't you have taken Emily with you?  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
She's not my kid. Frank's her father and he has custody of her. I have no rights at all. I'm just the person who loves her. And that doesn't count for anything.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(softly, to Child) Emily, I have something of yours.  
  
Johnny takes her necklace out of his wallet again. Child hesitantly reaches to take the necklace from him. When she touches the necklace, it triggers a vision.  
  
SAME PLACE - DIFFERENT ANGLE - VISION  
  
Girlfriend pulls a metal nail file out of her pants pocket.   
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
Do you think you can use this to try to pick the door lock?  
  
BRUCE  
  
I can try.  
  
Frank opens the door while Bruce is in the middle of trying to pick the lock, knocking Bruce on his backside.   
  
FRANK  
  
What's this? (seeing the file, he turns to Girlfriend) Did you give this to them?  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
No, no, Frank.  
  
FRANK  
  
You did! Bitch!  
  
Frank hands gun to Silas, who trains it on Bruce and Johnny, to keep them from moving. Frank stalks over to Girlfriend. He starts to hit her.   
  
SILAS  
  
Frank, we don't have time for this!  
  
BRUCE/JOHNNY/CHILD  
  
Stop it! Stop it! Leave her alone!  
  
Child runs over to Frank and tries to stop him. He pushes her aside and she slams into a wall, hitting her head. She falls to the floor unconscious.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
Girlfriend pulls a metal nail file out of her pants pocket.   
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
Do you think you can use this to try to pick the door lock?  
  
BRUCE  
  
I can try.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
No. No. There's no time. It won't work.  
  
A short time later, they hear a key turn in the lock. Frank and Silas have returned. Frank motions Johnny and Bruce out of the room.   
  
FRANK  
  
Come on!  
  
Silas pushes Johnny from the room. Johnny reacts strangely. Has he had a vision? Girlfriend follows as they EXIT the room, leaving Child behind.  
  
ROOM IN LAFAYETTE TENEMENT  
  
Seedy room. There is a table filled with various drug paraphernalia. Frank motions to Johnny.  
  
FRANK  
  
Go on, touch it.  
  
Johnny hesitates, but seeing no option, walks over to the table and touches the equipment. (A beat)   
  
JOHNNY  
  
Nothing. I'm sorry but I don't see anything.  
  
SILAS  
  
He's lying! He just won't tell us!  
  
FRANK  
  
(furious) If you don't tell us what you saw, I'm going to kill your buddy here. (pointing his gun at Bruce)  
  
JOHNNY  
  
No!  
  
GIRLFRIEND  
  
No, Frank! You can't kill him! You never said anything about killing anyone. You said you had a plan how to make Johnny help you!  
  
FRANK  
  
(subsiding) That's right. (a beat) I do have a plan. (to Johnny) You going to help us or not?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I told you, it doesn't always work. I didn't see anything. I can't help you.  
  
SILAS  
  
Try again.  
  
Johnny tries, concentrating harder. But, again, he shakes his head in defeat.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Nothing.  
  
SILAS  
  
He's lying.  
  
BRUCE  
  
He's not!  
  
FRANK  
  
We'll see. (waving to Johnny with his gun) Come over here.  
  
With his gun, he waves Johnny over to a chair in the corner of the room. The chair has shackles on its arms and legs, to bind someone to it. Johnny approaches hesitantly.  
  
FRANK  
  
You see this chair? It's been used to question drug dealers, punish stoolies, and destroy rivals. You can say this chair has quite a history.  
  
(Johnny is starting to get an inkling of what's coming)  
  
FRANK  
  
You said that your visions don't always work. Well, I'm gambling that you're lying. I think when you touch this chair, you'll be seeing and feeling visions, all right. Pretty horrific visions.   
  
SILAS  
  
If you don't want to sit in this chair, you better start telling us what you saw when you touched Freddy's equipment!  
  
BRUCE  
  
(horrified) Leave him alone! You can't do this to him!  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(pale) Please, I'm telling you the truth. I really can't see anything when I touch Freddy's stuff.  
  
SILAS  
  
Then you better hope your visions don't work when you're in the chair, right?  
  
Silas grabs Johnny to force him into chair.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
No!  
  
They struggle; Johnny drops his cane. Touching Silas triggers a vision.  
  
SAME PLACE - DIFFERENT ANGLE - VISION  
  
Bruce tries to come to Johnny's aid and Frank coldcocks him with the gun. Bruce falls lifeless to the floor.   
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
Johnny stops struggling and is forced into the chair. Johnny's body arches with the force of a vision.  
  
SAME PLACE - VISION  
  
Johnny is in the chair, with the bindings around his arms and legs. A man is standing beside the chair. We see the bottom half of his face, dragging deeply on a cigarette. The man is wearing a distinctive ring on his right hand. After the embers are burning brightly, he places the burning tip on to the arm of MAN/JOHNNY. We see montage of stages of a beating. The man, whose ring is still visible, punches seated man, sometime while wearing brass knuckles.   
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
Johnny yells and falls from chair. He is weak, shaken, hurt. He is gasping and unable to rise. Bruce and Girlfriend are shouting in the background, but are restrained by Silas from going to Johnny's side. Frank roughly pulls Johnny to his feet, triggering a vision.  
  
SAME ROOM - DIFFERENT ANGLE - VISION  
  
Everyone is standing is slightly different positions to show elapsed time. The door bursts open and WALT rushes in, gun drawn, with three police officers.  
  
WALT  
  
Drop the gun. Hands up and don't move!  
  
Frank grabs Johnny as a human shield and points his gun at Johnny's temple.  
  
FRANK  
  
Back off! Drop your guns or I'll kill him.  
  
The police officers do not drop their guns, but they are at a standoff. Frank begins edging toward the door, continuing to use Johnny as a shield. He reaches the opening and drags Johnny with him. They both disappear around the door's edge.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
Johnny is on his feet, but shaky.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(to Frank) Why did you kill Freddy?  
  
Both Silas and Frank react in surprise. Johnny stares at the ring on Frank's hand (which we will recognize from the cigarette smoking scene in the recent vision).  
  
SILAS  
  
What?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Frank killed Freddy. I saw it. He beat Freddy to death in that chair. (Johnny points to chair)  
  
SILAS  
  
Frank?  
  
FRANK  
  
I'm surprised, Johnny. With all of the beatings that have taken place in that chair, I didn't think that there was a risk that you'd pick up on the one vision of my killing Freddy.  
  
SILAS  
  
Frank! Why?!  
  
FRANK  
  
(unapologetic) He wouldn't tell me the formula!  
  
SILAS  
  
You stupid son-of-a-bitch! How could you kill him without getting the recipe first?!  
  
FRANK  
  
I didn't expect him to die so quick.  
  
While Frank is distracted, Johnny grabs the infamous chair and swings it through the air, to clobber Frank on the head and back. Frank staggers and Bruce uses the opportunity to punch Silas and run to help Johnny wrestle gun from Frank. Johnny gains possession of the gun and turns it on Frank and Silas. Everyone is looking at each other, pondering their next move, when the door bursts open and WALT rushes in, gun drawn, with three police officers.  
  
WALT  
  
Hands up and don't move!  
  
Everyone freezes. Johnny slowly raises his hands in the air, still holding the gun. Walt relaxes when he sees Johnny has the gun. He takes the gun from Johnny.  
  
WALT  
  
Well, I guess you have it all under control, already. Do you want to read them their rights?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(Johnny grimaces at the joke.) Very funny.  
  
The other police officers take over, and handcuff Silas, Frank, and Girlfriend.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
Not her, Walt. She tried to help. She wasn't part of this. Also, there's a kid locked in a room. She'll show you where.   
  
Walt nods for Girlfriend to be released. She exits with one of the policemen.  
  
WALT  
  
You okay? You want to go the hospital?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
No. I just want to get out of here. I just want to go home.  
  
WALT  
  
(hesitates) You know I have to take you back to Faith Heritage? (At Johnny's look) I have no choice, Johnny. Purdy's got the right to insist.  
  
Johnny is too weak to argue. He nods. Walt hands him his cane, which is lying on floor, and then Walt goes over to speak with the policemen. Bruce comes closer to Johnny.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Are you okay? (at Johnny's nod) I'm so sorry, man. It was my fault we came here.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
No, Bruce. If we hadn't come, I think Frank would have killed Emily.   
  
BRUCE  
  
It was awful that you couldn't see anything when you touched that stuff.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I did see.  
  
BRUCE  
  
What?!  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I lied. I was able to see how to make the drug.  
  
BRUCE  
  
But, why...  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Because I saw what would happen. When Silas pushed me out of Emily's room before, I saw a vision of what would happen when I told Silas and Frank the recipe.  
  
BRUCE  
  
What did you see?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I saw a low cost designer drug hitting the market. It would be every bit as popular as crack.  
  
BRUCE  
  
So you lied and let them do that to you? Man, you're something.  
  
Walt indicates that he and the policemen are ready to leave and they all EXIT.  
  
PURDY'S OFFICE AT FAITH HERITAGE - ANOTHER DAY  
  
Johnny is in a chair in front of Purdy's desk. Purdy is sitting behind the desk.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
So, it sounds like Frank and Silas will be locked away for some time. What's going to happen to Emily?  
  
PURDY  
  
She'll go into the foster care system. You know how it works.  
  
Johnny hesitates. It is hard for him to say the following.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I'd appreciate it if you could see that Terry is given custody of Emily. If you put in a good word for her, I think the court would grant her guardianship.  
  
PURDY  
  
(aware of the irony of Johnny asking him to intervene in a guardianship petition) Of course, Johnny. If that's what you want.  
  
(a beat)  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Gene...I wanted to thank you. For sending Walt to the Lafayette tenement.   
  
PURDY  
  
You're welcome, Johnny.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
That doesn't mean I agree about the guardianship, though! I'm still angry with you about that!  
  
PURDY  
  
I don't want to control you, Johnny. I respect you far too much for that. I just...can't turn a blind eye when I think there's a threat to your welfare. We'll work it out.  
  
A tentative truce has been reached.  
  
PURDY  
  
If you're feeling well enough, I'm hoping you'll be able to join me for dinner tonight. Some influential donors are expected and they had hoped to meet you.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(cynically) Sure.  
  
So, again, we are left wondering how much of Gene's concern for Johnny is tied to Johnny's value to Faith Heritage.  
  
Johnny hesitates to leave and Purdy realizes Johnny wants to ask him something.  
  
PURDY  
  
Is something troubling you, Johnny?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
You've said before that you believe my visions are directed by a higher power.   
  
PURDY  
  
Yes. I do.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
This time, my visions were directed by two hoodlums. I was pretty easy to manipulate.  
  
PURDY  
  
Ahhh. (realizing Johnny's concern)  
  
JOHNNY  
  
And, it was because of me that Frank locked Emily in a room for weeks, even hitting her to try to shape what I saw.  
  
PURDY  
  
But they were foolish to believe that they could dictate what your vision revealed. You might easily have seen their entire plan. Perhaps there was reason that your vision didn't show you the full truth.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Do you remember telling me that my visions were lessons? Preparing me for some greater task?  
  
PURDY  
  
Yes.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Is the lesson I'm meant to learn here is that I can't trust my visions?   
  
PURDY  
  
Perhaps, the lesson is that you can't rely on your visions alone. Your visions won't hand you any easy answers.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
You mean, I have to work on putting all the pieces together? I already know that.  
  
PURDY  
  
Maybe it's a reminder. But, don't forget, Frank and Silas were caught in the end. And, Emily is safe.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
So, all's well that ends well?   
  
He's not quite satisfied with the answer, but that's all the explanation he has for now. Purdy opens his desk drawer and takes a necklace out.  
  
PURDY  
  
Walt gave this to me to give to you. (hands Johnny the necklace) He said that Terry wanted you to have this. As a momento.  
  
Johnny reaches to take the necklace and touching it triggers a vision.  
  
PLAYGROUND - DAY - VISION  
  
Child (Emily) is on a swing, laughing, as Girlfriend (Terry) pushes her. She is obviously safe and happy.   
  
END OF VISION  
  
RESUME  
  
Johnny smiles.  
  
INT. OF JOHNNY'S HOUSE - DAY  
  
Johnny is speaking with Sarah. JJ is playing in the corner.  
  
SARAH  
  
You must be pretty happy to be home.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
You have no idea. I hated being at Faith Heritage. Gene wasn't so bad, though. I guess he's growing on me.   
  
SARAH  
  
Will wonders never cease?  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Unfortunately, he was always trying to drag me off to lunches and dinners with other people. He says it's because I spend too much time alone. I think he just wants to parade me in front of as many people as possible to increase donations.   
  
SARAH  
  
Maybe he just wanted to spend some time with you and this was the only way he knew how to arrange that.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Maybe. (not convinced but anger at Gene seems gone)  
  
Sees that JJ is looking at some intricate, carved wooden puzzles displayed on a shelf.   
  
JOHNNY  
  
(to JJ) Pretty cool, huh? I used to love playing with these when I was a kid. Can I show you how they work?  
  
JJ  
  
I guess so.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I think you'll find that I'm an expert at putting these puzzles together. I used to time myself with an hourglass.   
  
JJ  
  
I bet I can beat your best time.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
(laughing) Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you? Well, we'll see.  
  
They take the puzzles off of the shelf and begin playing with them. Sarah smiles to see JJ warming up to Johnny. (We are again reminded of the running theme of fathers and sons.)  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
THE END 


End file.
